


HPSS 小甜饼3--3

by 523622zt



Category: Book - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/523622zt/pseuds/523622zt
Summary: 门被破开，光照射进昏暗的房间，也帮助哈利看清了里面的情形。黑色的地毯上静静的躺着一本翻开的魔药教材，书页凌乱，墨绿色长长被子的一角有气无力的耷拉在地上，一个小小的人影斜靠在床边，低垂着脑袋，黑色的发丝遮掩住他的神情，魔杖滚落在一旁， 一只手紧紧的抓住胸口的衣服，安静的房间内只有急促的喘息声。哈利敏感的察觉出房间里浓郁的魔法能量，立刻意识到了什么—魔力暴动！似乎是听到了哈利的开门声，房间内的魔力骤然涌动，危险的气息弥漫。坐在地上的斯内普微微抬起头，声音沙哑：“出去，波特！”哈利根本不可能放任自己的心上人就这么一个人承受痛苦，虽然魔力暴动只能靠自己度过，但他再也不愿意就这么看着教授痛苦却什么也做不了。小心翼翼的靠近，他能感觉到教授四散的魔力虽然有些波动，最后却仍没对他表示出攻击性，哈利内心五味杂陈。“教授，放轻松，我在这。”伸手揽住了有心拍开，却无力反抗的斯内普，哈利能感觉到他身体的轻微颤抖。安抚性的摸了摸他的后背，灼热的温度透过黑袍又传递给哈利，他微微叹口气，轻轻哼唱。哈利手底的躯体僵硬了片刻，熟悉的旋律让斯内普再次想起了那个有着一双绿色眼睛，带给他救赎的女孩。他缓缓闭上眼，带着怀念，声音极小，混合在单调的歌声中，根本听不见：“莉莉”好不容易放学的哈利又不得不忙碌起来，教授的魔力暴动虽然只持续了很短的一段时间，但紊乱的魔力依然对他造成了不小的影响---斯内普开始发起了高烧！即使是庞弗雷夫人的魔药也至多起到缓解作用。虽然哈利很乐在其中，但看着一向强悍的魔药教授虚弱的样子，他还忍不住焦虑。心中叹气自家教授逞强的坏习惯，要不是他一直关注着教授的身体，恐怕就要被教授若无其事的蒙混过去了。一想到那张因为发热而泛起红晕，虽然板着却毫无威慑力的小脸，他。他就气不打一处来。（哈利：嘿嘿，好可爱！）用凉水擦了擦小教授的额头，看着小脸通红，即使不省人事，仍不自觉紧蹙眉宇的斯内普，心中的阴暗疯狂滋长。哈利：“不瞒你说，我有一个变态的想法”（作：停下，让我来）微微俯身，哈利轻轻的覆上了床上人的唇，舌尖顺着微微张开的牙关探入，轻柔的卷住无处可藏的舌吮吸，贪婪的搜刮着每一滴津液。哈利的手不自觉的从床上人的衣角下摆探入，描着那人腰间的曲线。大概是缺氧，斯内普闷哼了一声，这才把忘乎所以的哈利给惊醒，将手迅速的抽回，指尖摩着，似乎还在回味刚刚那滑顺的触感。深吸了口气，平复了下被自己挑起的欲火，目光深沉的盯着魔药教授“教授，你是我的！”
Kudos: 5





	HPSS 小甜饼3--3

耶，搞定第第三章，还有第五。谢谢支持


End file.
